


I Found Home Underneath a Raven's Wing

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Khadgar and Medivh's relationship can be interpreted however you'd like, Magical Shenanigans, apprentice!Jaina, but Jaina and Khadgar are strictly platonic, invisibility spells are a bitch, mentor!Khadgar, shameless fluff, with some very bittersweet undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: Au where Khadgar doesn’t get trapped in Outland and takes Jaina as his apprentice. Short and sweet brotp fluff. Jaina is somewhere in her teens and Khadgar is in his 20’s at this point.





	1. How You Remind Me

“Wait- did you just say i’m your apprentice?”

Khadgar smiled despite himself, the look of wide eyed disbelief on Jaina’s face was a stark contrast to the confidence she’d had moments before. “Yes.”

“I-I’m honored.” His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he remembered similar words on his own lips as he looked at Medivh with the same shock Jaina was looking up at him with. It felt like hundreds of years had passed since then. Hell, anyone would think it had been hundreds of years just from looking at him.

“But I need to know you’re serious about this.” He tried to sound stern. He was supposed to wasn’t he?

“I am, sir- Master?” She twisted it into a question. It was strange to be on the receiving end of the title for once but he nodded his approval nonetheless.

“I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” She spoke so sincerely he found that he didn’t doubt it one bit.

“Well, let’s get started then shall we?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now.”

“Okay!” Jaina beamed at him and her enthusiasm was infectious. Had he been this enthusiastic once? Had Medivh found it as endearing with him as he did right now with Jaina? The thought felt like a dagger to the heart and he pushed it away, forcing himself to focus on his new apprentice.

“What are we going to do? Are you going to teach me some new spells? I already know a few..mostly frost magic..” she trailed off and simply looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak and realized all at once he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do next.


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing more for this verse. I may add more drabbles in the future. If I can get past being so insecure about my writing that is. Anyway Khadgar and Jaina bond and Khadgar reminiscences about one particularly embarrassing event in his past. Enjoy this incredibly adorable (bittersweet) fluff.

Jaina excelled at frost magic. Of course her skills in general were extraordinary for one so young but frost was clearly her strong point. All mages had a favored type of magic. He personally was best with arcane magic.

However, even with her impressive skills she was still young and woefully inexperienced. Thankfully she hadn’t given herself a nasty case of frostbite like he had his first few times practicing more advanced frost magic. After all freezing yourself in a block of ice took a lot of control. 

Her first attempt at that spell in particular hadn’t ended so well for his apprentice. He’d quickly melted the block of ice she was stuck in before any permanent damage could occur. Now, the poor girl was soaked and shivering violently, her clothes clung to her making her look even smaller than she already was. 

Now that they were indoors he handed her a spare set of robes and with a soft, grateful “Thank you.” she scurried off to change. Alone for the moment he grabbed a blanket and conjured the only thing he could think of to raise her spirits after such an incident. Hot cocoa. It would help warm her up at least. 

A sniff alerted him to her return and she barely looked at him as she curled up in an armchair near the fireplace. Khadgar placed a blanket around her trembling shoulders, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

She was quiet, uncharacteristically so given that they’d just finished her lessons. Normally she would be talking his ear off. He stole a glance at his apprentice but she caught his eye and looked away quickly, looking utterly downtrodden. 

She was clearly embarrassed by her earlier failure. He understood. He’d always hated failure particularly when it was in front of others, those he admired most of all. He’d never been allowed to wallow however. His Master’s gentle but firm encouragement always keeping him from giving up completely. 

“My first attempt at an invisibility spell was disastrous.” He said conversationally, pressing a cup of warm cocoa into her hands. She took it gratefully, holding it close and relishing in the warmth it provided. 

He was starting to wonder if she heard him when curiosity clearly got the better of her and she looked up at him, brushing damp strands of golden hair out of her face. “Really?” 

“Really. I mean I succeeded in making some of me invisible.“ 

She scrunched up her face in confusion. “Then how was it disastrous?” 

"Well, you see…the only thing invisible about me was my clothes.” 

She stared at him for a moment and then snorted, covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from spitting her hot cocoa everywhere. 

“Oh gods!" 

He was just happy to see her laughing again even if it was at his expense. "Ah, I was so proud too. I was over the moon. I couldn’t wait to show Medivh how I’d mastered the spell already.” 

Her eyes widened as she realized where the story was heading. “Oh no." 

"Oh yes. One very sad attempt at invisibility later I was standing in front of him as bare as the day I was born. He..was surprised to say the least. Not much could surprise him but oh, that did.” 

She burst into another fit of giggles and he found himself laughing too. It had been rather hilarious although he definitely had NOT thought so at the time. 

The memory of the look of complete and utter shock on his Master’s face was more amusing than mortifying now. His eyes almost comically wide as he stared at his suddenly very naked apprentice. 

He had to give Medivh credit though, once the initial shock and confusion faded he’d clearly tried very hard not to laugh but when Khadgar spluttered out an apology and desperately tried and failed to cover himself with his hands Medivh clearly couldn’t help himself any longer and burst out laughing. 

To be fair to his former Master, he had returned his clothes to normal after he stopped howling with laughter and kindly assured him the incident would be kept between them. He was the Keeper of Secrets after all. 

And when he continued to sulk he’d quite firmly told him to try again.

When he voiced his doubts and his concern about it happening again. Medivh simply cheerfully announced that well. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. The whole incident had been humiliating but his Master’s good mood was infectious and soon he couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with him. 

The painful, sometimes overwhelming ache in his chest that always accompanied thoughts of his former Master seemed to lessen as he watched Jaina try to stifle her laughter only to begin giggling once more. This fondness and easy affection. Had that been what Medivh felt when he looked at him? It wouldn’t be exactly the same. No, their bond had been quite different from his bond with Jaina but to some degree it had to be similar. 

What about the protectiveness he’d grown to feel when he was with Jaina? She was so innocent to the world. Naive even.

He’d been that way too once. Granted, he’d been older than Jaina but even then he’d walked into Karazhan with butterflies in his stomach, completely oblivious to the horrors he would face. 

“Master?” 

“Hm?” He looked up to see her eyeing her hot cocoa thoughtfully. “Something wrong?”

“Can you conjure up some marshmallows?“ He felt a smile tug at his lips. It was something he would have asked at her age or any age if he was being honest. Who didn’t like marshmallows? 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

She hesitated and then lifted her head, almost defiantly but he knew her defiance wasn’t aimed at him as much as herself. “Actually..can I try?” 

“Of course.” She hesitated once more, her eyes darting up towards him briefly. Nervous. Unsure of herself. No, no he couldn’t have that. 

“Jaina?” 

“Yes?” 

“You did well today,” 

She frowned, skepticism written across her face. “You don’t have to patronize me, sir.” 

“I’m not.” He really wasn’t. She really had made far more progress than most apprentices did. 

“But I failed.” She said quietly. 

“Nonsense. You had it handled up until that point. Cool as a cucumber.” He raised his mug playfully before bringing it to his lips. 

Jaina groaned, burying her face in her hands and it was his turn to laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so freely. 

When she looked up her eyes were bright and her spirits restored. 

He was suddenly struck by how much he never wanted to see that light fade from her eyes. 

He prayed it never would


	3. Murlocs and Epic Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Winter's Veil fluff with these two. For the record none of these will be in any particular order unless stated otherwise. :)

"Happy Winter’s Veil, Master.“

Startled, Khadgar looked up from the tome in his hands. "Jaina?” She was supposed to be in Theramore with her family but there she was. She smiled brightly at him, holding what looked to be a carefully wrapped present.

“You’re back already?” He wouldn’t admit it to her for fear of seeming overly clingy but he was happy she was back. It had been very lonely here without her. He had grown used to her constant presence by his side and this was the first time she’d been away for any length of time. He’d found that…he missed her.

“I wanted to get back to my studies.“ He felt a touch of pride at her dedication. It reminded him of well, himself as an apprentice.

She fidgeted with the package in her hand for a moment before walking over to him with the decidedly confident stride of someone who had made up their mind about something. "I got this for you.”

He blinked as she held out the present, her cheeks a little pink with embarrassment. She got him a gift for Winter’s Veil? He wasn’t sure he had ever received a gift for Winter’s Veil. No one had ever bothered.

He had however given his own Master one before much to his confusion. Medivh had been awkwardly and genuinely apologetic about not getting him one but Khadgar really didn’t care. His time was enough. The tentative smile that slowly spread across his face when he opened it was more than enough.

At a loss for words he began to unwrap it. It was a book. He ran his fingers over the spine as he searched for a title. ‘A Study in Mrrggglllll: The Rich Internal life of Murlocs.’

“I found it in my room.” She said sheepishly. “I had other books about spells and such but I assumed you already had those. Ah, and I saw one of your sketches and i remembered you saying you’d always wanted to know more about them-”

“Thank you.” He said softly. “Thank you very much, Jaina. I..I love it.” He was mortified to find that he was tearing up. He quickly blinked them back and smiled at his apprentice.

She looked a little confused by the genuine sincerity in his voice but beamed at him nonetheless. “You’re welcome, Master.”

He felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t gotten her any anything. He thought hard for something he could scrounge up quickly. Aha! An idea popped into his brain and he knew exactly what to give her. “I’ve got something for you too.”

“You do?“ He saw a flash of childish excitement on her face which she quickly tried to cover up. He hadn’t touched the book since he’d left Karazhan. It was much too painful but she would enjoy it given how much she admired the woman it was about.

"One minute, I fear I’m a bit of a pack rat.” It took him a few minutes to find the dusty old book but once he did he blew the dust from it and handed it to her. She took one look at the title and gasped, her eyes widening.

“The Song of Aegwynn.” She whispered.

“I’m afraid Medivh destroyed his own copy before..well, this belongs to one of the other members of the council. His father actually. Each member had one according to Medivh. The council used to use it as a cipher for secret correspondence, you know.”

She was silent for a moment, simply staring at it in awe. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Oof!” He blinked, startled but slowly albeit a bit awkwardly he returned the hug.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.” The hug was almost painfully tight. She really was stronger than she looked.

“Well, I know how much you admire her.” He said softly. “Although I would prefer if you didn’t follow her example, my dear.”

It was supposed to be a joke but the thought sent a surge of fear through him. The thought..he shoved it down and focused on her. She was here and she was not possessed by the demon lord Sargeras.

She giggled and pulled back a little to beam up at him. "You are the best, you know that?”

He smiled softly and rested his head atop hers. “Happy Winter’s Veil, Jaina.”

“You got me the Song of Aegwynn and I got you a book on murlocs.“ She said sheepishly.

“Jaina believe me when I say I will treasure it with all my heart.” He meant it.

"You’re weird.” She teased but her smiled widened, clearly pleased that he liked the gift so much.

“Perhaps but what does that say about the girl that piratically begged to be my apprentice?” He tapped her on the nose and she scoffed in mock offense before smiling again.

“I did not beg.”

“Of course not.”

“There are a lot of murlocs near Theramore. You should come with me next time. I mean they’re not very..friendly but if you give them fish they won’t try to stab you with their spears..as much.“

"I’ll be careful.”

“I used to sneak out and feed them but my father made me stop when they started trying to come into the city.” Her shoulders slumped a little. “I just..felt bad for them. People were so cruel to them sometimes and they were just trying to survive. Are they really so different from us..in that regard at least?”

“You’re very wise for your age.” He felt a rush of affection for his apprentice, she had such a kind heart. 

She ducked her head in embarrassment but he could see the smile on her face. “And there was this strange man who kept asking adventurers who pass through the marsh to fetch him their heads for cooking.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“Well, that’s certainly…different.”

She nodded in agreement as she looked down at the book in her hands. “Can I..?” She looked at the armchair near the fireplace for a moment and then frowned. “I shouldn’t have barged into your chambers like this. It was rude of me-”

“You know I don’t mind. You can always come to me, no matter the reason.”

I’ll always be here for you.

The words didn’t come out but he hoped she understood nonetheless. “Go on then. I know you’re eager to start it.”

He chuckled warmly as she gave him another quick, borderline painful hug before curling up in the armchair, already opening the book and scanning it’s contents.

"You know she..”

"Shh..I’m trying to read here.”

He laughed and settled into the chair opposite her. Well, he might as well do the same. He opened the book and began to read.

Chapter 1: Theories on Murloc Evolution…


End file.
